


La cafetería

by DevilShila



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Morgana is the best sister, Multi, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilShila/pseuds/DevilShila
Summary: ¿Qué harías tú si un cliente maleducado entrara todas las mañanas en tu tienda siempre gritándole al móvil? Pues Merlin escribirle chorradas en su café esperando que eso llegara a funcionar.





	1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana preciosa y Merlin acababa de empezar su turno en la cafetería de su amiga Gwen. Los dos llevaban solo un par de semanas abiertos pero al parecer la fama de la pequeña tienda se había extendido de boca en boca así que de empezar con solo ellos dos habían tenido que contratar a un poco mas de personal.

Lancelot había sido el primero en ofrecerse para el trabajo y Merlin sabía que el convencer a Gwen para contratarlo había sido una muy buena idea porque los dos habían conectado inmediatamente y ya llevaban saliendo un par de días. Merlin nunca había estado más contento por su amiga.

Gwaine había venido después y aunque el hombre parecía un irresponsable tenia mano con los clientes, o mejor dicho clientAs así que Gwen lo había puesto de turno de tarde para estar sirviendo cuando las mujeres fueran llenando el local para tomar el café con sus amigas.

Percival había sido el último en llegar y su ingreso se había visto condicionado por dos cosas. La primera que era un gran amigo de Lanclot, la segunda que aunque sus manos parecían las de un gigante las cosas que cocinaba con ellas estaban deliciosas. Así que nada más probar uno de los postres que el gigante había echo Gwen le había mandado a llenar todo el mostrador con muestras de sus maravillosas tartas. Merlin aun se rechupaba los dedos al recordar una tarta de limón que había echo el día anterior, se había vendido en minutos.

Y él mismo, el gran Merlin, se encargaba de abrir el local por las mañanas y esperar a que llegara Gwen para así empezar a servir los primeros cafés del día que solían ir a parar a manos de ocupados empresarios amargados y secos, al menos la mitad de las veces. En otras ocasiones llegaba gente como Leon que además de alegrarle la vista a Merlin por la mañana siempre parecía venir con una sonrisa amable puesta en la cara.

Pero en otras...

Y justo hablando del rey de roma, allí va que entra por la puerta. Arthur Pendragon había ido por primera vez a la cafetería hacía ya dos días y siempre que llegaba interrumpía la pacifica mañana de Merlin.

El hombre llegaba con su traje y con el ceño fruncido gritando por el móvil y exigiendo su orden de café. Y casi siempre parecía tener un problema con este porque después de darle un trago lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, al café, no a Merlin, porque no solo no bajaba la voz al entrar si no que el muy desagradecido no había nunca levantado la mirada hacía su barista. Y no es que Merlin quisiera que el otro le mirara, no, para nada. Y que fuera extremadamente atractivo tampoco importaba...bueno quizás un poco, pensó Merlin sonrojándose. Pero la razón era obvia, el pelo dorado que parecía tan suave y cuidado, los ojos azules tan intensos...aunque Merlin seguía sin haberlos visto dirigidos hacía él si que había echo un poco de investigación sobre el tal Arthur para descubrir, que claramente era portada de varias revistas, y que por supuesto que esos dos ojazos azules estaban en el centro de la maldita portada tentándolo. Maldito sensual Pendragon.

Pero por supuesto que sus ensoñaciones sobre el atractivo Arthur Pendragon se vieron interrumpidas por el mismo Arthur Pendragon cuando se puso a gritar como un desquiciado por el teléfono móvil sobre no se que papeles perdidos sobre a saber que empresa. Sin dirigirle una sola mirada también le gritó su orden cosa que Merlin cumplió regruñendo.

-Aquí está su Americano, son... -y antes de que pudiera si quiera decir el precio el idiota dejó en la mesa un billete de cinco tomó su café y se fue por la puerta aun gritándole al del otro lado de la linea telefónica.

Gwen por supuesto cuando volvió de atender una de las mesas le sonrió.

-Te ha dejado propina

-Y yo le voy a dejar un día el café en la cara

Al medio día durante su tiempo libre Merlin se encontró sentado con Gwaine en una de las mesas de la cafetería quejándose del sensual rubio que le molestaba durante sus amadas mañanas de trabajo. Gwaine por supuesto había empezado a tentarle con hacerle alguna que otra broma pesada pero Merlin intentaba mantener la compostura, no quería que Gwen perdiera clientes por su culpa.

-Pues haz algo más sutil, como escribir su nombre mal en la orden, o poner cosas como "soy batman"

-...Pensará que soy un idiota, y te sigo diciendo que lo dejes ya. Nunca te debería haber contado mi último disfraz de halloween

-Oh venga, pero si en las fotos estaban monisimo, señor Batman -La mirada agotada de Merlin consiguió que Gwaine lo dejara por ahora, pero en algún momento volvería a mencionarlo, solo para molestar un poco más a su amigo. Aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitara, a Merlin le sobrabas las cosas con las cuales tomarle el pelo, como por ejemplo su nombre, o sus orejas, o su torpeza, o su...bueno ya lo había dejado claro, pensó Gwaine aguantandose la risa -Vale, pero ahora en serio, si tanto te molesta pues no le atiendas

-No puedo hacer eso

-Pues échale por hacer ruido

-No está prohibido tener una pelea por el móvil

-Pues...me e quedado sin ideas "legales"

-Gwaine -sonriendo el otro camarero hizo como si se cosiera la boca antes de levantarse e irse a servir otros clientes. Merlin ahora solo dejó caer su cabeza contra la superficie fría de la mesa para pensar un poco. No sabía porque Arthur le molestaba tanto, había otros clientes que tenían cosas raras, como por ejemplo Cenred que cada vez que venia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Merlin, incluso cuando se traía a su supuesta novia Morgause lo hacía. O esa joven chica Freya, que cada vez que terminaba con su café parecía sufrir algún tipo de trasformación de adorable gatito a pantera asesina, Merlin algún día pensaba en servirle algo que no tuviera cafeína, por su proprio bien. Pero allí estaba la cosa, había gente rara y había gente molesta, pero él se centraba en Arthur, dios esperaba no estar pasando por nada raro como una conexión espiritual o esas chorradas que su abuelo Kilgharrah soltaba. Volvía a oír hablar sobre destino, almas gemelas y monedas y se pegaba un tiro.

Finalmente Merlin levantó la cabeza de la mesa y decidido cogió sus cosas para irse. Mañana las cosas iban a cambiar.

Durante todo el turno el joven barista no pudo contener su nerviosismo, iba a hacer algo estúpido, iba a hacer algo muy estúpido pero lo estaba deseando. Estaba asustado, emocionado, nervioso, impaciente y Gwen ya le estaba mirando como si le faltara nada para llamar a una ambulancia, o al psiquiátrico para asegurarse de que no se les hubiera escapado ningún loco.

Pero por fin Arthur cruzó la puerta de la cafetería con el móvil en el oído y como siempre pidió su café americano de 3 euros para llevar a nombre de Arthur. Con calma Merlin siguió el procedimiento de siempre hasta que con el bolígrafo en una mano, y la copa en la otra escribió "Arfur" y le pasó la copa al cliente.

-Aquí está su Americano, son 3 euros -Arthur agarrando el móvil con el hombro se puso a rebuscar entre los bolsillos su cartera y dejó con fuerza las tres monedas en el mostrador antes de desaparecer con su copa en la mano sin ni si quiera echarle un vistazo. Merlin se quedó allí de piedra durante un segundo antes de empezar a sentir algo en su pecho, se sentía vacío, había esperado cualquier cosa menos ser ignorado completamente después de haber tenido el valor de hacer algo así.

Suspirando siguió trabajando, tal vez al día siguiente recibiría alguna reacción.

Otra vez se levantó con impaciencia y prácticamente salió corriendo hacía la cafetería y aunque sirvió de forma eficientes todos los cafés algunos de los clientes lo miraban algo preocupados de que le pasara algo grave en la cabeza. Pero Merlin no podía concentrarse en eso, el necesitaba una reacción de parte de Arthur y la iba a conseguir. Cuando llegó la hora Merlin volvió a decepcionarse porque Arthur seguía hablando por el teléfono sin hacerle ni caso. Ahora otra vez molesto más que travieso o nervioso preparó el café y en la copa escribió "Excalibur".

-Aquí tiene su caf... -los tres euros volvieron a aparecer en la mesa y en esta ocasión Arthur bebió de su copa antes de hacer una mueca y salir del local...otra vez sin decir ni mu.

Cuando se lo contó a Gwaine y a Lancelot aquella tarde los dos reaccionaron de formas distintas, mientras que Gwaine se echó a reír y no parar, Lancelot lo miró con un gesto de pena e inseguridad, como si no estuviera seguro de que tratar así a un cliente estuviera bien. Y por supuesto que el buen y honesto caballero Lancelot iba a pensarlo de esa forma, malditos corazones puros.

-Oh dios -dijo Gwaine entre risas y casi sin aire -no me puedo creer que hayas conseguido el par de huevos que necesitabas para hacer algo así

-Oye ¿estás insinuando algo Gwaine?

-Naaaah, siempre has molado Merls, es solo que a veces eres un poco soso -Lancelot aun con gesto inseguro interrumpió la conversación echándole una mirada algo reprobatoria a su compañero.

-Merlin está bien como está, eres tú que eres demasiado Gwaine

-...Vale, lo retiro, tú eres soso Lancy

Y viendo que con sus amigos no iba a llegar a ninguna parte Merlin simplemente siguió haciendo lo que había echo aquella mañana y la anterior.

Así la copa de Arthur vio pasar su nombre de "Arfur" a "Excalibur" a "BICdragon" a "Camelot" a "King Arthur" a "La espada en la piedra" a "El elegido" a directamente recibir dibujos bastante buenos de dragones, espadas y castillos, pero daba igual que intentara, Arthur parecía empeñado a ignorarlo.

Hasta que un día Merlin cansado ya de haber pasado dos semanas y media inventándose cualquier cosa para llamar la atención simplemente puso Arthur a secas y le pasó la copa.

-Son tres...

-¿Hoy no hay dibujo? -...Merlin el cual había estado mirando aburrido hacía la ventana de la tienda parpadeó un par de veces antes de girarse hacía Arthur el cual parecía estar hablando por teléfono un momento -no, no te lo decía a ti, estoy hablando con el barista...Si, el del rey Arturo, no...cierra la boca. Nos vemos luego en la oficina -y dicho eso Arthur, por primera vez desde que vino a la cafetería, apagó el móvil y miró hacía Merlin -estaba esperando ver que ibas a dibujar hoy

-Ah...yo, b-bueno, y-y-yo no sé...aaaah -Merlin empezó a notar como sus mejillas iban calentándose pero al menos se esforzó en controlar su mandíbula para no dejar la boca abierta como un idiota, aunque por la sonrisa que Arthur llevaba en la cara podía estar seguro que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Debo decir que al principio no sabía muy bien que estabas haciendo, pero al final estaba esperando ansioso a lo que se te ocurriera escribir

-Gritabas mucho por la mañana -dijo como tratando de darle una explicación por su comportamiento fuera de lo normal, a lo cual Arthur le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento, suelo pasar por aquí de camino a la oficina y siempre suele haber malas noticias. Papeles extraviados, mi inútil secretario, mi padre pidiéndome que vaya directo a su oficina nada más llegar. Todo muy estresante pero tus comentarios -dijo mientras señalaba la copa -me alegraban bastante la mañana

-Ah...entonces, si no te importa -y dicho eso Merlin volvió a tomar la copa y el bolígrafo para añadir algo más además del nombre. Cuando terminó lo que Arthur pudo ver era "Que Arthur, rey de los gritones tenga un buen día en su reino de incompetentes" todo escrito muy junto pero con una buena letra.

-Gracias Merlin -y dicho eso Arthur dejó en la mesa un billete de cinco y un papel con escrito un numero de teléfono. Después de guiñarle el ojo tomó su copa y le dio un sorbo haciendo una mueca -arg, amargo

-Creía que hacías esa cara porque no te gustaba

-Hago está cara porque está amargo, y aunque me gusta, es muy amargo

Aquella misma tarde cuando Merlin se lo contó a los demás estos no parecían capaces de creérselo hasta que el mismísimo Arthur entró por la puerta y le indicó a Merlin con la mano si salía. Con una sonrisa muy amplia de las que hacían que la gente se preguntara si se había escapado de un asilo Merlin tomó su chaqueta para salir con su nuevo novio.

Al final ser un idiota valiente le había salido bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana tranquila, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, Merlin estaba en la barra coqueteando con Arthur el cual había planeado su mañana de tal manera que podía pasarse por lo menos media hora cada mañana con su novio antes de ir a trabajar. Al parecer este nuevo plan parecía estar siendo aprobado por todos los subordinados del joven empresario puesto que todos prefieren a alguien feliz que a un gruñón cabreada cada mañana.

Pero por supuesto, Gwen pensó para si misma, en una mañana tan perfecta como esta, algo tenia que ir mal. Y en este caso fue lo que menos de esperaba.

Desde que habían contratado a Percival para encargarse de la preparación de los dulces de la tienda todo parecía haber ido perfecto en la cocina. No solo el pastelero tenia unas manos de santo para dulces si no que había puesto firme a Elena, la otra pastelera que había sido contratada antes que él y que siempre había trabajado de forma un poco...bueno, que dejaba bastante que desear. La cocina siempre estaba limpia, tenia siempre todo lo que necesitaba, a veces tenían tantas cosas que Gwen no sabía muy bien como era posible que no se les pudriera nada, pero lo que si sabía con certeza, era que a manos de Percival ella no tendría que preocuparse nunca más de la cocina y que podía pasarle el dinero sin preocupaciones.

Por esa misma razón esa mañana cuando Percival tuvo que salir de la cocina para comunicarles que la tarta de manzana debía sacarse del menú, Gwen no supo que decir. La tarta de manzana había sido uno de los grandes favoritos y llevaba en carta casi desde la llegada del pastelero. Esto era muy raro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó preocupada. Ella sabía que podía confiar en un 100% de Percival así que esto podría ser preocupante.

-Tenia una tarta ya preparada más otras dos para calentar en el horno, pero al abrir esta mañana la que tenia no estaba, y la verdad no quería preocuparte pero no es la primera vez que pasa algo con la tarta de manzana -Y algo en el tono del gigante hizo que Gwen sonriera de la única forma en la que ella sabía hacerlo. Percival se estaba culpando por no haberla avisado antes de un problema y ahora se sentía culpable y mal por ello, así que con su sonrisa dulce de siempre Gwen le puso una mano en el brazo.

-No te preocupes, Percy, confío en ti y se que si no me lo has dicho antes era porque no te parecía algo urgente. Venga siéntate conmigo y dime lo que pasa -entonces se giró hacía Merlin el cual al notar los ojos de su amiga sobre su espalda le dijo a Arthur que esperara un momento y caminó hacía ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Hoy no serviremos la tarta de manzana, encárgate de quitarlo del menú -Merlin asintió e inmediatamente le lanzó una sonrisa a Percival casi como dándole ánimos. Gwen a veces no sabía que pensar de Merlin, parecía siempre tan bobo pero en el fondo de esa cabeza la dueña del local sabía que había un genio. Sin preguntar nada Merlin parecía saber siempre lo que le ocurría a la gente. Casi como si hiciera magia, la única ocasión en la que Gwen podía recordar que esa "habilidad" le había fallado era con Arthur, y mira que bien había acabado todo.

-No se como lo hace -murmuro intentando no hacerse oír pero por como Percival asintió en ese mismo instante supo que el gigante estaba pensando en lo mismo -bueno venga, vamos a sentarnos y me lo cuentas todo

Los dos se pusieron cómodos y para su sorpresa en cuanto estuvieron bien sentados Merlin llegó con un té para Percival y una taza de café solo para Gwen la cual encantada le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con un guiño Merlin volvió a retirarse a la barra para despedirse de Arthur, aunque por supuesto dicha despedida solía alargarse por más de cinco minutos.

-Bueno -empezó Gwen mientras le daba un sorbo al café -¿Que pasa con las tartas?

-De vez en cuando desaparecían trozos, no se muy bien quien lo hacía y aunque debería haber sospechado de Elena sé que por muy torpe que sea no se atrevería a tocar mis pasteles. Nadie más debería tener la llave para entrar en la zona de cocina así que no se muy bien que decir más que...lo siento

-No, no, no, Percival no. No tienes la...bueno, un poco sí, pero no quiero decir ni que te vaya a despedir, ni que esté enfadada contigo. Sé que eres una persona responsable y no e estado nunca más contenta con un empleado mio. ¿Cuanto ha desaparecido antes de esta mañana?

-Solían ser pequeños trozos, cosas que solo noto por el corte irregular, nunca antes se había robado una tarta entera -Por supuesto que Percival iba a notar qu alguien que no era él cortaba las porciones, quisquilloso, pensó Gwen llena de ternura.

-Hmm, un ladrón de tartas de manzana -Percival asintió con la cabeza permaneciendo callado -¿Y has intentado antes hacer algo para atraparle?

-Una vez dejé una tarta echa por Elena sin vigilancia durante toda una tarde, pero al parecer esté ladrón solo se interesa por las mías

-Tal vez un admirador secreto que ama tus tartas -comentó Gwen con una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño. Podía tomárselo bien e incluso bromear, pero es verdad que en el fondo esto era algo muy serio. Tenían un ladrón capaz de entrar en la cafetería en cualquier momento y aunque solo había cogido tartas no podrían saber cuando podría ir a por el dinero -Dame algo de tiempo y no se lo digas a nadie, ni si quiera a Elena o a Merlin. Aunque ya solo tu y yo tenemos las llaves para la cocina prefiero no fiarme del resto del personal. No podemos eliminar sospechosos tan rápido

Percival asintió contento de haber podido confesarse con su jefa sin perder su puesto en la cafetería. La verdad es que cuando había empezado no había sabido muy bien que pensar de este puesto de trabajo, se suponía que debería haber sido algo corto, un simple escalón hasta poder abrir su propria tienda, pero al final se había enamorado de esta pequeña familia, y haría lo que fuera para no perderle.

Esa misma noche Gwen le contó a Lancelot lo que había ocurrido y aunque les habría gustado evitarlo Merlin también se enteró. Entre los cuatro idearon un plan de patrullar por la tienda a turnos ya que parecía ser lo más eficaz viendo como las cámaras no había captado nada.

Merlin había, además, dado unos buenos puntos diciendo que deberían clasificar a los sospechosos por varios factores. El primero, que sabían donde estaban las cámaras y eso solo podrían saberlos empleados y los clientes más recurrentes. Segundo, que a esta persona le enamoraban las tartas de manzana de Percival. Lo tercero, que se sabía los turnos y cuando la cocina estaría vacía.

Al final con esos tres puntos y un par más de detalles pudieron reducir la lista a cuatro personas. A Elena, que aunque a Percival no le gustara acusarla si que tenia las mejores oportunidad, a Valiant, un empresario idiota competencia de la empresa de Arthur que había empezado a venir a la cafetería cada vez más seguido para intentar quitarle a Arthur su pareja, Morgause la cual no sabían muy bien para que venia pero para no perder un cliente tan fiel nunca se lo habían preguntado, aunque a Merlin la presencia de la rubia le ponía nervioso, y finalmente a Gwaine, el cual había dicho siempre que sentía un apego emocional bordando la obsesión con las manzanas. Tanto que como broma en el día de los inocentes le habían echo venir con un uniforme de mazana. Ese día los clientes habían venido a montones para ver al atractivo camarero con esas pintas de mascota de "apple".

Tardaron tres días, pero por fin, en el descanso durante el turno de noche de Percival lo oyó. En las cocinas un ligero ruido de cubiertos. Mirando el reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba sonrió, en estos momento el solía salir fuera de la tienda a darse un paseo de cinco minutos antes de volver y preparar los ingredientes para el día de después, así que si alguien pretendía comerse sus tartas este sería uno de los mejores momentos.

Entrando con sigilo en la cocina Percival se sintió bastante ridículo. Un hombreton que medía más de 190 cm intentando ir en cuclillas para encontrar un ladrón de tartas...si, sonaba bastante estúpido. Pero al parecer tuvo que funcionar porque al abrir la puerta del almacén pudo encontrar al ladrón de tartas con las manos en la masa. Nunca mejor dicho.

-...Gwaine ¿qué haces? -El camarero se congeló completamente en el sitio con el trozo de tarta entre las manos antes de girar la cabeza hacía aquel que le había pillado.

-Hey Percy...¿no te ibas de paseo? -El pastelero de forma natural se cruzó de brazos mientras se colocaba de forma estratégica para impedirle la huida al ladrón -...Ya veo que no...Ah, esto no es lo que parece -dijo señalando hacía la tarta -estaba comprobando que...que no la hubiera envenenado

-¿Quien las habrías envenenado?

-...Lamia

-¿La niña que viene de vez en cuando?

-No es una niña, te digo que esa cosa es un monstruo, Merlin me cree

-¿Y si Merlin creyera en los dragones tu también creerías en ellos?

-Bueno, no soy yo quien debería decirte esto, pero te juro que la habitaciones de Merlin parece de otro mundo. Ese chico está loco -susurro mientras con un dedo hacía círculos alrededor de su sien. Pero por supuesto la broma no pareció ganarse al pastelero que siguió con su cara de poker en la puerta.

-¿Y tenias pruebas de que este "monstruo" pensara envenenar mis tartas de manzana?

-No tenia pruebas de que no iba a hacerlo -Contesto inmediatamente Gwaine en gesto de que "por supuesto que tenia sentido lo que estaba diciendo". Percival rodó los ojos.

-Gwaine si quería tarta podrías habérmelo pedido, no hacía falta robarlas -Ahora ya avergonzado y sabiendo que no habría forma de librarse Gwaine dejó el trozo en la bandeja y suspiró.

-Lo siento...es solo que e soñado con estas tartas, te lo juro, no las saco de mi cabeza y...puedo pagar por todas las que e cogido, solo...este es el primer trabajo que encuentro que de verdad me gusta, no quiero perderlo...ni perderos -y algo en la expresión de Gwaine se veía tan triste que a Percival se le rompió el corazón. Todos sabían que el pasado de Gwaine no era bueno.

Había abandonado su casa antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad odiando a muerte a su padrastro y a todos los acaudalados que eran como él por lo que pensaba el joven Gwaine que era un aprovechamiento de su viuda madre, después había ido de trabajo en trabajo sin conseguir nunca algo estable, saltando de cama en cama sin encontrar nunca un compañero que fuera capaz de entenderlo a él y a sus excentricidades. Siempre solo, siempre abandonado. Al final la gente dejó de contratarlo y ya el poco dinero que tenia lo gastó en alcohol hasta que conoció a Merlin y su vida cambió. Merlin le dio un buen trabajo, bien pagado, amigos, compañía. Pero los malos hábitos no desaparecen así como así y Gwaine aun no había aprendido que a veces la gente da cosas aun si solo las pides.

-Te haré una tarta cada semana y no quiero que vuelvas a robar de la tienda. Te vas a disculpar con Gwen por no pagar y a Merlin por fallarle, y luego vas a irte a tu casa vas a darte una ducha y vas a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día

-Percy lo siento, no se ni porque lo e echo, te juro que al principio solo eran unos trocitos de nada, pero luego, bueno no vi que notaras nada así que empecé a coger trozos más grandes...

-Yo si -Y ante la nueva voz tanto Percival como Gwaine pegaron un salto. Allí en la puerta Merlin se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Había algo triste en su expresión y avergonzado Gwaine bajó la cabeza -y para evitar que te escapes de esto -con un empujón Merlin tiró a Percival al interior de la cámara y con un saludo cerro la puerta con llave dejándolos a los dos atrapados sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Merlin! Merlin sácame ahora mismo de aquí!

-Nope

-Merlin, te ayudé con Arthur

-Perdona, pero si hubiera seguido tus consejos con Arthur habríamos acabado sin hablarnos. Ahora antes de que me enfade contigo por lo que has echo, que es una buena vas a terminar con esto

-Pero

-Ya Gwaine, ya, o te juro que no volveré a hablarte

El silencio envolvió la sala mientras al otro lado de la puerta escucharon los pasos de Merlin alejándose. Percival miró hacía lo que quedaba de su tarta de manzana y encogiéndose de hombros de comió el trozo que Gwaine había dejado, tenia hambre y esto parecía que iba a hacerse eterno, además, no era por echarse flores pero sus tartas de manzana de verdad estaba deliciosas.

-Hm...Percy...no se como decirte esto...bueno, al principio debo decir que...siempre me ha gustado la tarta de manzana, mi padre increíblemente hacía una muy buena, pero te prometo que la principio era solo eso, cogía un trocito y me hacía recordar los buenos momentos antes de...bueno, antes -Percival se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a su amigo hablar mientras daba vueltas en circulo. En parte sentía que en ese momento Gwaine estaba abriendo su alma hacía él y no supo si sentirse agradecido o incomodo. En parte si que quería que Gwaine le confesara todas estas cosas, pero no así -volviendo al tema de las tartas, al principio no era nada, pero después...Percival, quiero que me veas

-¿Que te vea?

-Si, quiero que me notes, que cuando entre en un sitio sea lo único que puedas ver, quiero estar siempre en tu cabeza que cada vez que te vayas a dormir sea lo último en lo que pienses. Sabía que comerme tu tarta terminaría llamando tu atención y que al menos por un segundos pensaras en mi. Sé que as ti no te gustan los hombres y sé que ni en un millón de años podrías quererme a mi pero yo necesitaba que... -Sin saber muy bien que hacer Percival se había levantado y había apoyado su mano contra la boca del hombre para acallar sus palabras. Acaso Gwaine, el mismo Gwaine que coqueteaba con todo lo que tuviera curvas y dos pechos, acababa de confesarse hacía él, un pastelero gigante, con cara de pocos amigos que solía espantar más que enamorar a la gente?

-¿Porque piensas que no me gustan los hombres? -El aire expulsado por los pulmones de Gwaine le acarició la palma de la mano y entonces algo como determinación cruzó la mirada del hombre el cual acarició dicha palma con su lengua antes de atrapar el dedo pulgar de Percival entre sus labios. Después de unos segundos lo solto dejando-les a ambos casi sin respiración y con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Soy un idiota

-Si -susurro Percival antes de acariciarle la curva de la mandíbula -seguirás pagando por las tartas

-Siempre que quieras grandullón -y dicho eso Gwaine prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el otro pegando sus labios, casi desando que nunca más llegarán a despegarse.

Diez minutos después Merlin fue a abrir la puerta solo para cerrarla de golpe arrepentido de no haber pensado en otra forma de arreglar las cosas. Ahora nunca más volvería a purificar sus ojos, sus pobres e inocentes ojos.

-GWEN, DONDE ESTÁ LA LEJÍA!


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin estaba harto. Pero muy harto. Tan harto que casi no sabía ni cuando había empezado a estarlo, pero si quería poder ir a trabajar sin querer agitar a Gwen hasta que la cabeza se le soltara del cuello tendría que pensar en el asunto y relajarse.

Todo había empezado un hermoso día hace poco, cuando Gwen viendo lo bien que iba la pequeña tienda había sentido la necesidad de contratar a una ayuda extra para que ellos dos no terminaran muertos. Hasta allí, pensó Merlin mientras miraba la más o menos tranquila cafetería, todo bien. Solo iban a entrevistar un par de personas para que les ayudaran, todo perfecto, nada malo...excepto porque de repente los fondos bajos de Gwen habían decidido darse una fiesta hormonal...no, mejor dicho, darse LA fiesta hormonal que la joven no había tenido durante su adolescencia.

Lancelot no era un mal tío. Todo lo contrario, si hubiera sido gay Merlin sabía que lo habría intentado durante toda la semana. No, no era la personalidad encantadora, fantástica tan mona de Lancelot. El problema era que ambos idiotas (Gwen y Lance) llevaban más corte que una oveja recién esquilada. Merlin lo había podido ver desde el preciso instante en el cual Lance había entrado por la puerta con su super-sonrisa anuncio dental dejando a Gwen con cara de enamorada toda la tarde.

Por supuesto su amiga había intentado mirar con seriedad todos los demás curriculum pero Merlin no iba a dejarla huir de esa forma, Lance era perfecto y si no lo contrataban ya alguien lo iban a secuestrar para hacerlo modelo. Una vez tenía a Gwen convencida Merlin solo había tenido que llamar a Lance para organizar los turnos de trabajo y ver la magia del amor...irse a la basura.

Porque esos dos idiotas no hablaban más de tres palabras antes de comportarse como polos de un iman y repelerse como si la vida les fuera en ello. En un principio había sabido que Gwen no se atrevería a hablar con el nuevo camarero, pero Merlin había supuesto que alguien tan encantador como Lance tendría mano a esto de empezar una relación. Pero no, le había tocado el único hombre hermosos y perfecto del planeta que no tenía ni idea de que podía conseguir a cualquier mujer (y hombre) del planeta con solo...arremangarse.

Así que así estaban. Lance recién contratado, Gwen como una monja reprimida detrás de él, y el pobre Merlin tan desesperado porque su amiga dejara de suspirar que estaba pensando en encerrarles a los dos en la despensa toda la maldita noche y...Oh, oh...Ooooooooh

**Perfecto**

Ahora solo necesitaba planearlo.

Lo malo era que Gwen siempre llevaba una llave de la despensa cerca por si acaso la necesitaba por alguna urgencia, o algo, así que lo primero que debía hacer era quitarle esa llave. Una vez consiguiera eso necesitaba una escusa para que ambas victimas fueran al lugar. Mirando el reloj que había en la pared Merlin se dio cuenta de que su turno acababa de terminar así que saludó a Lance el cual enseguida ocupó su puesto en la barra y se marchó, tenia un plan que perfeccionar.

A la mañana siguiente fue con ganas al café preparado para enfrentarse a otro días de miradas avergonzadas, casi-roces-pero-que-no, sonrojos, balbuceos, etc, etc, etc. Pero ahora al menos tenía un plan, y todas estas señales opuestas, contrarías y paralelas se iban a acabar a la de ya.

Primer paso: Robar la llave

Gwen la llevaba siempre en el mismo lugar, bolsillo derecho de su delantal el cual contaba con tres preciosos bolsillos, dos a cada lado de sus caderas y uno en la zona del pecho a la derecha. No podía simplemente ensuciarlo porque, para eso estaba el delantal, para que se ensuciara él. Así que tenia que ir a enfrentarse a esto con otro tipo de estrategia y para ello era hora de usar su super invento: el imán. El imán enganchado con una cuerda a un palo. Había estado experimentando la tarde anterior con dicho super invento y había descubierto que si, se podía extraer dicha llave con eso método, el problema era hacerlo sin que Gwen no se diera cuenta pero para eso tenia la distracción numero 1: Lance.

El uniforme de camarero que le habían dado estaba bien, pero su uniforme de repuesto debido a un pequeño error durante su secado había reducido un poco la talla haciendo que los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca se ciñeran un poco más de lo normal. Así que lo primero que Merlin había echo al llega era abrir la taquilla de su amigo e intercambiar dichos uniformes, de esa forma Gwen estaría demasiado ocupada suspirando como para darse cuenta.

Cuando Lance llegó poco antes de la hora de comer Merlin estaba deseando poder empezar.

-¿Merlin?

-¿Si?

-¿Has vuelto a tener un problema de lavado con los uniformes? Me queda un poco estrecho esté también

-Ah que raro, bueno lo miraré después cuando termine mi turno, tal vez me equivoque al colocarlos de nuevo en su sitio después de su lavado...¿Puedes ir bien con ese no? -Lance salió de la zona de empleado con su perfecto culo metido en esos pantalones perfecto...deja de babear Merlin, se dijo a si mismo mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

-Si, si, ningún problema. Gracias Merlin -BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, por ahora todo perfecto!

Y así fue como en un momento de ensoñación de su amiga Merlin se hizo con la llave. Era hora del segundo paso!

Segundo paso: Llevar a Gwen a la despensa

Esto no fue tan difícil como esperaba puesto que a cierto momento después de conseguir la llave a Merlin se le presentó la escusa perfecta.

El día anterior al parecer habían gastado las botellas de leche que siempre tenían en la barra para no tener que ir a buscarlas todo el tiempo, así que solo quedaba una entera y Gwen siempre la previsora mandó a Merlin a que cogiera un paquete nuevo para que no se quedaran sin, por si llegaba de repente una oleada de empresarios o estudiantes con ganas de tomar un café con leche.

Una vez metido en la despensa hizo un poco de ruido como si estuviera buscando las botellas a pesar de que sabía perfectamente donde estaban. Cuando Gwen empezó a notar de que aun no volvía le llamó desde la puerta.

-¿Merlín?

-¿Has movido las botellas? No encuentro ningún paquete -Gwen mosqueada (seguramente por no poder quedarse a mirar a Lancelot) entró para ponerse a buscar y ese fue el momento que Merlin aprovechó para correr hacía la salida y cerrar la puerta. Ahora solo quedaba un último paso.

Dentro de la despensa Gwen golpeo varías veces la puerta antes de llamarle a gritos.

Tercer y último paso: Llevar a Lance

-Lance! Lance! -El camarero se giró para mirar a Merlin algo alarmado por el tono de urgencia de su compañero -Gwen se ha quedado encerrada en la despensa y no consigo abrir la puerta -El caballero de brillante armadura que vivía dentro de Lancelot se lanzó a la acción de inmediato con Merlin pisandole los talones. Cuando llegaron a la zona de la despensa Merlin se adelanto para tapar por la mano la llave con la que había cerrado dicha puerta para girarlo de forma lente e insonora. Así que cuando Lance tomó el pomo y lo giró esperando encontrarse con una puerta atascada trastabillo cosa que Merlin aprovecho para empujarlo dentro y cerrar otra vez.

-¡MERLIN! -Y esa era Gwen.

-Merlin, abre esta puerta! Merlin! -y ese era el Lancelot que por una vez en su vida había levantado la voz. Merlin sonrió, dos en una, había conseguido encerrar a esos dos allí dentro y además, descubrir si Lance sabía como levantar la voz. Hoy había sido un buen día.

* * *

Gwen se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda apoya en uno de las cajas con el azucar. Lance por otro lado seguía intentando abrir la puerta. La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No tenia ni que pensar en una razón por la cual Merlin había echo todo esto. Estaba claro lo que estaba intentando y por un lado puede que Gwen le estuviera algo agradecida pero por otro estaba a un paso de tener un ataque nervioso.

-Nada, no puedo abrirla...¿Estás bien?

-Si, bueno, mi mejor amigo es un idiota que ha perdido la cabeza pero si, estoy bien -Lance con cuidado como para intentar no alarmarla se acercó a ella antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

-¿Cuándo crees que nos dejara salir?

-Nunca -Gwen sabía perfectamente que no saldrían de allí hasta que alguno de ellos hiciera algo pero ni con esas se veía capaz de decirle algo a Lance. Era un hombre tan perfecto, honorable, caballeroso. Ella no se lo merecía. Ella solo era una cocinera con una mini-cafetería, Lance podría llegar a ser mucho más. Tal y como Merlin le había dicho, si no le hubieran contratado seguro que algún director de cine o alguna revista lo hubieran contratado.

El silencio incomodo continuó un poco más antes de que Lance soltara un suspiro. Si no iban a salir de aquí hasta que Merlin quisiera entonces no veía que le impedía sincerarse. Y es que no podía aguantar mucho más estando al lado de una mujer tan maravillosa como su jefa sin decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque le despidiera.

-No...no te merezco, te mereces mucho más que lo que yo puedo darte -Gwen se quedó en shock durante unos instantes. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de decir? -Tu eres tan hermosa, tan trabajadora. Tus ojos brillan tan dulcemente cuando estás feliz, y tu sonrisa ilumina todos los días de mi vida desde que te conocí. Yo no tengo nada más que este trabajo, no tengo mucho dinero, no tengo ninguna habilidad, ni nada que darte. Se que no tienes interés alguno en mi...pero quería sincerarme

-Lancelot...no sabía que...yo -Gwen se mordió el labio antes de girarse a encararlo -No necesito nada de ti -Lance por un momento ensombreció su expresión y Gwen se dio cuenta de que lo había tomado como un rechazo tajante. Alarmada le agarro de la mano para que no se alejara -No, no me refiero a ese tipo de no, quiero decir, que no necesito que seas más de lo que eres, bueno, yo habría pensado, que bueno, no eres tu el problema, claramente, quien no desearía...quiero decir, que no es eso. No necesito que seas ni que me des nada, soy yo la que no te merezco, solo tengo esta pequeña tienda y soy una cocinera...decente si, pero nada espectacular, y...y si existe una sonrisa, capaz de alegrar la vida de la gente, no es la mía -Lancelot se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, antes de que esa grandiosa y brillante sonrisa creciera en su rostro. Incluso en esta pequeña cámara semi-oscura esa sonrisa era la única luz que necesitaba, pensó Gwen sonriendo a su vez en respuesta.

-Tú eres perfecta

-No, tú. Ninguna mujer podría pedir más

-Ni ningún hombre podría nunca caminar lejos de ti, pues estar a tu lado todos los días es como estar en el cielo

Fuera de la despensa con la oreja pegada a la puerta Merlin sintió ganas de vomitar caramelos de arco-iris. Por favor, esto era demasiado. Esta era la última vez que tenia una idea tan loca como esta. Ahora esos dos estaría todo el día pegados, de empalagosos, con sus sonrisas brillantes y su...arg! Ganas de vomitar aumentando. Habría sido mejor quedarse con los suspiros.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur se había levantado ya de mal humor. No solo su padre le acababa de llamar para arreglar una cena con él y con la que se convertiría en su futura madre Catrina si no que además esa cena iba a interrumpir una de las reuniones más importantes que tenia esta semana. Ahora le tocaba ir corriendo a su despacho y hablar con Leon para ver si podían reorganizar las fechas y rezar para que los clientes no se enfadaran, lo cual podía salir bien, o podía hacer que todo se fuera a la basura. Todo el esfuerzo de meses iba a culminar en esa reunion y ahora por culpa de los caprichos de su padre...

Suspirando Arthur empezó a arreglarse la corbata mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos azules deteniéndose en cada detalle de su cara, desde los rojos ojos cansados hasta las bolsas debajo de los mismos. Tendría que pasarse a por un café en el camino si quería aparentar estar más despierto de lo que se sentía al momento.

Cogiendo su teléfono móvil le mandó un mensaje a Leon el cual parecía encantado de recomendarle un pequeño café que por suerte estaba justo de camino a la empresa. Suspirando una vez más guardo el móvil, cogió su maletín y se puso de camino.

Aunque normalmente habría cogido el coche para llegar esta vez se encontraba decidido a tomar algo de aire y disfrutar del café. Si era posible hacerlo sin que más malas noticias le llegaran al móvil. Mientras controlaba los varios emails que le habían ido llegando por la noche y terminando algunas conversaciones tanto con clientes como con sus trabajadores, Arthur fue recorriendo la distancia que le separaba del café que Leon le había recomendado.

Justo cuando estaba ya a las puertas del café su móvil comenzó a vibrar y al cogerlo le contesto la voz de su padre. Irritado entró en la tienda dando un portazo tras de si y se acerco a la barra con gesto malhumorado.

-Un café americano, a nombre de Arthur -al otro lado de la línea su padre pareció confuso hasta el punto de preguntar si era para él. Arthur se llevó una mano a la frente. Desde la pelea con Morgana su padre no había sido el mismo, pero a veces las tonterías que se le ocurrían eran... -No padre, no. Estoy en una cafetería pidiendo un café -otra vez su padre volvió a expresar su confusión, pues Uther cuando había ocupado un puesto de verdad en la empresa, y no lo que estaba haciendo ahora, se había acostumbrado a que la secretaría de turno le llevara su orden por la mañana -Lo sé padre, pero me pilla de camino... -el tono que su padre usó para preguntar si estaba "andando" parecía casi como si le estuviera insultando por hacer algo que no correspondía a su nivel monetario -si padre, por las mañanas suelo coger el coche, pero, Leon me a recomendado este sitio -De repente una mano pálida dejó en la barra su café con escrito Arthur en una buena caligrafía, escuchando al camarero con una sola oreja pudo discernir el precio y con prisas sacó las monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón en donde siempre llevaba algo de suelto. Después de dejarlo junto al café, lo agarro y se marcho aun hablando con su padre y saliendo por la puerta cerrándola otra vez de un golpe.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvió pero justo antes de entrar volvió a recibir otra llamada, esta vez del cliente al que había tenido que rechazar para la cena con su padre. El hombre estaba comprensiblemente enfadado pero Arthur no estaba de humor.

Entrar en el café gritando sobre que ya se había acordado una nueva fecha para la reunion y que no, que el no era irresponsable, y que Uther no lo habría echo mejor se sintió como una derrota. No quería que la gente lo recordara como un loco malhumorado, pero al parecer no tenia elección. Esperando su orden otra vez se quedó allí junto a la barra peleándose con el cliente de una forma semi-cortes, pues no quería que todos los esfuerzos se fueran al desastre. Una vez recibió el café volvió a dejar el dinero y le dio un sorbo, gruñendo en desagrado. Odiaba el café, como odiaba el café, pero necesitaba lo que era la carga de la cafeína para aguantar todo el día.

Sin echarle una mirada al camarero salió de la cafetería. Si llegaba a tiempo a su oficina tal vez podría tener todos los papeles impresos para el irritado cliente antes de las dos, y entonces podría tener una charla más amigable para reorganizar una última vez la reunion.

* * *

Al tercer día que iba a la cafetería de camino recibió una llamada de que habían perdido parte de los archivos del contrato con el cliente. Desquiciado empezó a gritar como un energúmeno a su secretario por ser tan torpe. Con aun más mal humor que los dos días anteriores pidió su café y cuando lo tuvo delante, al no tener la paciencia para contar las moneditas dejó en la barra un billete sin ni si quiera mirar de cuanto era para agarrar el dichoso café y largarse deprisa. Si no encontraban los papeles perdidos para las cuatro y media Bayard les iba a mandar a la mierda y cambiarse a la empresa de Valiant. Dios como odiaba a Valiant.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se dijo a si mismo que sí, que hoy iba a entrar a la cafetería como persona normal, iba a mirar al amable camarero que le servía el café y se iba a disculpar por montar el numero de maleducado todas las mañanas...pero por supuesto a un par de calles de la cafetería llamó Bayard diciendole que Valiant le había echo una mejor oferta y que no podía más que pensar que en la empresa Pendragon le estaban subiendo el precio injustamente. Por supuesto que a Bayard no le grito ni nada parecido pero antes de entrar a la cafetería le colgó al otro empresario para llamar a la junta y gritarles de que dejaran de meterse las cabezas en el culo y se arriesgaran a darle un descuento a Bayard que si no Valiant se les iba a comer como una serpiente se comía a un ratón.

Otra vez sin poder ni siquiera mirar hacia el camarero dejó las monedas en la barra y se llevó su café sin pensar que podría haber algo extraño en él hasta que unas cuantas horas más tarde...

Athur acababa de salir de una reunión con la junta de directivos además de con su padre para hablar de que tipo de descuento podían ofrecerle a Bayard para que, incluso sin el precio de Valiant, el hombre decidiera quedarse con una empresa en la cual confiaba y llevaba ya años de contratación. Había sido una reunión algo estresante pero Arthur estaba orgulloso de haber tomado la decisión de arriesgarse porque al pasar por la mesa de su secretario este le dijo que los comerciales tenían buenas noticias de que Bayard parecía intrigado y convencido. Se habían librado de al serpiente de Valiant, eso ya estaba mejor. Y entonces, abrió la puerta de su despacho.

Allí, sentado en su silla había un peluche. No un peluche pequeño, no, esa cosa debía medir al menos 110 cm y era un gato amarillo con una enorme corona encima, en el pecho del gato había algo colgado y cuando Arthur se acercó a leerlo encontró esto escrito:

Soy Arfur, rey de los britanmiau

Temerme

Firmado: Morgana

-MORGANA!

La bruja de su hermana entró por la puerta balanceando su cadera de un lado a otro como si estuviera intentando embrujar a toda la planta ya fueran hombres o mujeres y distraerlos del trabajo, como siempre, pero además en su cara había una sonrisa inocente, la cual no engañaba a nadie, y en sus ojos había un brillo oscuro que hablaba de la maldad de su alma.

-¿Sí~ querido hermanito?

-Morgana ¿qué es esto?

-Oh ¿Arfur? Es un regalo de mi parte, ya sabes, por el café

-¿El café? -Morgana frunció el ceño antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y poner los ojos en blanco. Arthur mientras tanto la seguia mirando con el ceño fruncido y una vena palpitante en la frente.

-No has leído el café. Como también presupongo que no le diste las gracias al barista -Arthur siguió mirando mal a su hermana hasta que esta suspiró y dejó caer las manos a su cintura -Hermano, por las mañanas debes ser la cosa más horrible del mundo además de un ciego -Sin pensarselo dos veces Morgana se acercó a la basura al lado del escritorio y sacó la copa de café de esa mañana para enseñarle de que lo que había ecrito no era Arthur, si no "Arfur" y de allí la broma que Morgana le había preparado -Has tenido que cabrear mucho al camarero porque León no para de decirme lo encantador que es el encargado de las mañanas y esto -dijo mientras agitaba el café -no parece propio de una persona alegre

-Voy a denunciarlo, es que no sabe quien soy, como se atreve...

-Arthur, Arthur ¡ARTHUR! por amor de dios. El pobre chico tiene que aguantar tu mal humor por las mañanas y tu ahora te sientes insultado por una broma?

-Cuando te da algo que usar contra mi si, ya estoy hasta arriba de trabajo como para que ahora un simple camarero me tome el pelo -Morgana destapo con cuidado la tapa del café antes de lanzarle los restos del liquido encima a su hermano.

-A~dios hermanito

-...MORGANA!

* * *

Al día siguiente Arthur se levantó y en su mente aun dormida ni se acordó de que ahora odiaba al camarero de aquella cafetería y sin pensárselo dos veces entró para pedir su café. Cuando llegó a la empresa pudo escuchar las risas de algunos de sus compañeros pero no fue hasta esa tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Encima de su mesa había un pisapapeles de una espada clavada en una roca. Sin permitirse el darle el gusto a su hermana de volver a llamarla fue a la basura para sacar al copa de café con Excalibur escrito.

Y al día siguiente fue igual, y al de después, y al siguiente. Y aunque Arthur aun seguía intentando hacer pasar su sonrisa divertida por una mueca asesina al parecer no estaba engañando a nadie. Por alguna razón el que el joven camarero se atreviera a hacer algo así era algo que a Arthur le empezó a interesar, al fin y al cabo fuera de su circulo de amigos...y Morgana, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraría y menos a tomarle el pelo.

Pero aun así por las mañanas su mente medio-dormida y las cosas importantes de la empresa le seguían distrayendo lo suficiente como para no acordarse de que quería mirar al camarero valiente de por las mañanas, aunque, y que nadie se lo cuente a Morgana, había comenzado a coleccionar las tazas de café pintadas, ese joven tenia talento.

Finalmente hubo una mañana en la que Arthur se encontró a las puertas de la cafetería y su movil se encontraba en silencio. Nadie había llamado, no tenia prisa por llegar a la empresa, no había reuniones, Morgana estaba de viaje, su padre...le daba igual su padre, y Valiant había sido arrestado por demasiados crímenes como para hacer una lista ahora. Era libre, libre de por fin mirar al camarero a los ojos y...vale no sabía muy bien que le iba a decir pero un "lo siento" debería ser lo primero.

Armándose de valor Arthur entró en la cafetería, para descubrir que su móvil estaba vibrando en el bolsillo. Con este pegado ahora a la oreja y medio escuchando a uno de los comerciales hablar se acercó a la barra en la cual un joven y distraído camarero simplemente cumplió la orden y le pasó la copa de café sin mirarle. En el café solo ponía "Arthur" y por un momento al joven Pendragon le dolió el corazón. Había agotado finalmente al pobre camarero por su malhumor?

-¿Hoy no hay dibujo? -Preguntó algo decaido y el joven, el cual había estado mirando aburrido hacía la ventana parpadeó un par de veces antes de girarse hacía. Al otro lado del movil Arthur escuchó a su trabajador preguntar algo y rodó los ojos -no, no te lo decía a ti, estoy hablando con el barista...Si, el del rey Arturo, no...cierra la boca. Nos vemos luego en la oficina -y dicho eso Arthur, por primera vez desde que vino a la cafetería, apagó el móvil y miró hacía el barista sin estar enfadado, cansado ni nada. Ahora solo estaba concentrado en el...hermosamente ridiculo camarero -estaba esperando ver que ibas a dibujar hoy

-Ah...yo, b-bueno, y-y-yo no sé...aaaah -El joven tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo y parecía incapaz de calmar su boca la cual se movía incesantemente intentando articular algo coherente como respuesta. Y Arthur no pudo más que sonreir ante la visión adorable que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Debo decir que al principio no sabía muy bien que estabas haciendo, pero al final estaba esperando ansioso a lo que se te ocurriera escribir

-Gritabas mucho por la mañana

-Lo siento, suelo pasar por aquí de camino a la oficina y siempre suele haber malas noticias. Papeles extraviados, mi inútil secretario, mi padre pidiéndome que vaya directo a su oficina nada más llegar. Todo muy estresante pero tus comentarios -No sabía muy bien si esto contaba como la disculpa que el joven de verdad se merecía, pero él esperaba que si -me alegraban bastante la mañana

-Ah...entonces, si no te importa -y dicho eso el camarero volvió a tomar la copa y el bolígrafo para añadir algo más además del nombre. Cuando terminó lo que Arthur pudo ver era "Que Arthur, rey de los gritones tenga un buen día en su reino de incompetentes" todo escrito muy junto pero con una buena letra.

Arthur sonrió un poco al leerlo y entonces volvió la cara hacía el camarero viendo que colgado de su uniforme había un cartelito con el nombre "Merlin" escrito. Intentando controlar la risa por la coincidencía continuó con un comportamiento amable. No quería cagarla ahora.

-Gracias Merlin -y dicho eso Arthur dejó en la mesa un billete de cinco y un papel con escrito un numero de teléfono. Después de guiñarle el ojo tomó su copa y le dio un sorbo haciendo una mueca -arg, amargo

-Creía que hacías esa cara porque no te gustaba -Arthur volvió a mirar hacía Merlin intentnado pensar en que decir. En realidad el odiaba el café, sobre todo el negro, pero si quería rendir bien en el trabajo necesitaba la cafeina, pero no quería decirle eso al barista que le había echo tantos cafés ya. Pero mentir tal vez no era una buena idea...ya se lo explicaría...después, por ahora mejor no decirle a la cara que su café era asqueroso.

-Hago está cara porque está amargo, y aunque me gusta, es muy amargo -Merlin le sonrió y los dos se despidieron sabiendo que se verían en más ocasiones.

Una vez en el trabajo Arthur se sintió como si de verdad fuera un rey y que acabara de reencontrarse con su reina. Pero tal vez eso de llamar reina a Merlin se lo quedaba para él solo. No quería enfadar a la dama.


End file.
